Fear the Shadows
by kleptozeldapokemonmaster
Summary: In a post-apocalyptic Kanto, a young man sets out on a journey, a journey to battle and defeat the Gym Leaders and Elite Four in the newly destroyed Kanto region. With the Government destroyed, law is in the hands of the people, meaning that anything will happen. Along with that, the Pokemon of the Safari Zone have escaped and now run wild wherever they like. M for violence, only.


Apokelypse: Kanto

_**Published January 7th, 2013**_

Chapter 1

I was born in 2296. Late Spring. It was a beautiful day, if my mother is right. There was only one problem. We were in the middle of a war. My father died on the plains of Johto, in the final push for victory. No one ever told us how he died, and we never got his body. Our nation never actually made it to the goal, but we did have one thing on our side. Superior weaponry. Sure, we lost Fuschia, which had one of the major weapons factories, but we wiped Johto off the face of the map. When Fuschia got bombed out the fences that kept the dangerous Pokemon in the Safari Zone broke. Now those extremely dangerous wild Pokemon roam Kanto. They may not have seemed too scary before, but the constant explosions made them more aggressive, and that's been taught through the generations, so the region isn't as safe as it once was.

But that's not the only thing. When the war ended, there was a problem. The gangs from all the regions descended upon Kanto and staked their claims in the cities. The government gone, nothing could be done to control these people, and it just got out of hand. Now the various cities are battlegrounds, and no one has a true upper hand.

Meanwhile, with the collapse of the government, the army and postal service have all but disappeared. We have virtually no contact with the outside world here in Pallet Town, because the roads are dangerous between our town and the others, so we aren't in the loop about what is happening. From the bits and pieces I've gathered, the police in each town work separately, and there are no jails.

On that note, it's my turn to head out into this dangerous place to prove my worth. It's a coming of age thing here in Pallet Town.

I should explain. Even after the war, the Pokemon League is still on. Almost every Gym Leader changed right after the war, when the gangs came in, so the play of the game changes slightly. From what I've heard, any gym leader who spoke out against the gangs was removed and replaced with one of the operatives of the gangs. Only two of the original gym leaders remain in their gyms.

But more on that later. My name is Ben. I'm average height, with a tan skin tone, brown eyes, and brown hair. I don't have a Pokemon of my own yet, but that will change soon. I've done practice battles with my best friend, Amanda, using our parent's Pokemon. Today is the day we get our first Pokemon and go out to explore this big, scary, world.

* * *

**Third Person**

Ben woke to a pounding on his bedroom door. He blinked a couple of times, then got out of bed and walked to his closet, deciding to ignore Amanda, who was undoubtedly the one knocking. He was just about to grab some day clothes, having removed his pajamas, when the door slammed open. A girl his age, with the same skin tone as him, brown hair, and green eyes came running through. She didn't look at him for more than a moment before she grabbed his arm and started pulling him away from the relative safety of his closet.

"Hurry up Ben! Professor Beech is waiting!" she shouted, dragging him ever closer to the door. He tried to pull away, but her grip was like iron, and she had just kicked in his door.

He was dragged down the stairs, past his mother, who was cracking up. He tried to get her attention, but he was out the door before he could. She dragged him the short distance to the lab in town, where they would receive their first Pokemon, in a lottery. There were a number of people in the lottery, and almost all of them were already there. In fact, Ben and Amanda were the last ones there. Ben tried to pull away again, but it was too late. She dragged him inside and let go of his arm. His mother appeared out of seemingly nowhere, and handed him jeans, a t-shirt, and a jacket. He pulled them on quickly, and stepped into the crowd, ready to receive his first Pokemon.

"The first Pokemon, a Sewaddle, goes to… John Smith!" a woman's voice rang out, and a young man stepped forward and took the Pokeball.

"Next, an Aron, goes to… Amanda Steele!" Amanda stepped forward and took the Pokeball.

"Next, a Pidgey…"

"Our only actual starter Pokemon, a Charmander…"

"One of the rarest basic form Pokemon, a Larvitar…"

It went on for quite a while. Soon enough, Ben was the only one without a Pokeball.

"And finally, the rarest of all, an Eevee," everyone gasped. No one ever got an Eevee! "goes to Ben Borynam, a resident of this very town!" Ben stepped up and took the Pokeball, surprised at his luck. He shook hands with the Professor, and went back to Amanda, who grabbed his arm and dragged him outside.

"I want to see how powerful our Pokemon are! Let's battle!" she said, and before he could protest, she let out her Aron. It was a small Pokemon, with a shiny metal body and bumps. He shook his head and let out his Eevee, a small, brown dog-like Pokemon with a white scruff, who took a fighting stance. Ben checked his Pokedex, handed to him at the same time as the Pokeball, and checked it's moves. All looked normal, except…

"Shadow Ball!" he shouted, and Eevee launched a ball of darkness. It hit the Aron, and dissolved, and entered into it's body. The Aron shuddered, and Then launched forward, aiming a powerful tackle. "Roll right!" Ben shouted, and Eevee dodged Aron, firing off another Shadow Ball, which also seemed to be absorbed by Aron's body.

Aron tried to tackle him again, but Eevee rolled sideways, dodging again, and launching another Shadow Ball. After another dodge and Shadow Ball, Aron fell over, unconscious.

"Good moves." Amanda said, as she 'returned' Aron, then patted Eevee, who barked joyfully and wagged it's tail. "You ready to go?"

"Not yet. In case you hadn't noticed, I am not wearing any shoes, and I have none of the supplies." Ben replied, then shrugged. "C'mon Eevee, let's go."

He walked home, Eevee at his side, and saw a couple walk onto Route One, one with a Growlithe next to him, the other with a Vulpix next to her. He grinned as they held hands and disappeared into the Route. Another pair followed close behind, a Sneasal and a Slugma following them. He stepped into his house.

"Cute Pokemon. What's it's special power?" Ben's mom asked, sitting on the couch, where Eevee hopped up next to her. "Soft to. Don't mess this one up. I can sense it will be your most loyal Pokemon."

Ben's mom was usually right about things like that, so he grinned. "I certainly hope so. Where's-"

"Everything is in your room. Good luck."

He grinned again. "Eevee, if you want, you can stay here."

He slowly went up the stairs, then stepped over the shattered remains of his door to enter his room. He took his dad's old army backpack out of the closet and started packing. He packed his clothes, then grabbed a couple books, placing them nicely into his backpack. Then his mom spoke from behind him.

"Take this." she said, holding out _The Safari Zone Field Guide._"You'll need it more than I do."

"I can't take that! It was the first gift dad ever bought you!"

"You need it. The escaped Pokemon are from the Safari Zone. Take it."

"Alright. Thanks, mom. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Are your goodbyes done yet?" Amanda called from outside, before charging in and grabbing Ben's arm. "Sounds like a yes." She dragged him away, Eevee close behind, and entered Route One.

* * *

Yeah, I know, another one!? I'm bored and have a short attention span. Anyway, This story will make more sense eventually, but for now, it's almost clean. Eventually, the violence will start, and the M rating will make sense. I need a good title, so you know the drill... Review!


End file.
